


Something Worth Fighting For

by Dance_Mad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Mad/pseuds/Dance_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you were given the opportunity to save everyone? But at what cost? When Harry Potter and more are given  the choice they struggle divided. Would you take the risk? Now the order have just been given something worth fighting for. </p>
<p>-Possibly a 'Reading the books' fic not decided, two ways this could go' </p>
<p>Non-Canon couples, AU future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting For

'HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GO-"

There was a flash of light and everything went silent in number 12 Grimmauld place.

Harry groaned in pain, his body ached and as Harry drew himself up onto his knees he realised he wasn't the only one in pain as multiple noises of protest rose in the air.

Familiar faces were scattered across the large room, some were lucky enough to be faced down on soft couches, others were faced down on the floor and Harry felt the same feeling of queasiness as he identified Moody's eyeball rolling along the floor.

It seemed at once people were jumping to their feet and Harry could clearly identify the trained aurors in the room as people took in their surroundings. Several people were clearly panicking as their voices rose in volume all asking similar questions...

What had happened? Where am I? How did I get here? What the bloody hell is going on?

For a minute it was just havoc as people kept their wands raised at each other in alarm and for a moment Harry thought no one was going to step in and he wondered for a second if he should ...? No that would do no good, he didn't know how to calm everyone down. Even he was alarmed at how he had got here! How could he expect to calm others if he wasn't calm himself?!

Luckily Harry didn't need to step in.

"QUIET" The loud voice of Albus Dumbledore broke through everyone's shouts and at once there was silence as Albus Dumbledore took charge.

Harry was glad he wasn't the only one with his wand still raised though.

"Prove you are Albus Dumbledore!" Mad-Eye barked, it seemed he had gotten his eye back Harry silently mused.

As people started to question each other and it took quite a few minutes until it seemed everyone (including Mad-Eye) was satisfied that people were who they said they were.

"What do you think has happened Albus?" Molly Weasley asked untangling herself from her two oldest sons.

"I do not know Molly" Dumbledore answered gravely and Harry felt his anxiety pick up as he glanced around the large room.

The room held several couches and armchairs as well as a kitchen area, but what Harry really noticed was how plain the walls were, nothing, no decorations or anything apart from a huge pinboard where one usually had several pictures or notes but the board held nothing on it.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as Dumbledore cleared his throat his hand holding a piece of parchment that was lying on top of one of the couches.

"Does anybody have ink and a quill?" Dumbledore asked, confused looks were exchanged but everybody answered shaking their heads negative.

"Professor Dumbledore?-" Hermione Grangers voice was slightly nervous as she replied "I don't have a quill or ink but i have a muggle pen?" Harry couldn't help but notice Arthur Weasley perk up.

"That should do my dear" Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling, nervously Hermione walked over from her spot where she had stood with two people Harry recognised as Mr and Mrs Granger and handed Dumbledore the pen.

"Does it not require ink?" Arthur Weasley babbled excitedly and Hermione quickly shook her head explaining the concept of the muggle pen to Mr Weasley in such a textbook manner that Harry just stopped himself from rolling his eyes fondly.

After uncapping the lid Dumbledore grabbed everyone's attention again explaining "I think the whole Order of the Phoenix is here but i would like to record and to check and see who is here and who isn't "

After receiving understanding nods Dumbledore wrote his own name in his loopy scrawl so familiar Harry cracked a smile despite his annoyance at Dumbledore.

Harry the last one to write his name had a quick look at all the names absent-mindedly.

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

Alastor Moody

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Molly Weasley

Nymphadora Tonks

Ginny Weasley

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Richard Granger

Hermione Granger

Jean Granger

Ron Weasley

Harry Potter

"What now Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked as silence descended on the group however before Dumbledore could answer there was a flash and Harry could hear the wands drawing as startled yelps filled the room.

Once the light faded it left a girl who looked no older than sixteen yet her eyes spoke volumes, her hair was pure white matching her skin and long dress, her eyes glowed blue and looked older than her.

Harry could not hide his astonishment when Dumbledore dropped his wand in shock as he whispered "Merlin! Is that you Hope?" Harry had never seem his headmaster in such a state.

'Hope' gave a gentle smile "Dear Albus Dumbledore it is good to see you well" Dumbledore bowed his head in respect.

"Who is she Dumbledore?" Moody gruffed obviously as shocked about Dumbledore's reaction to the girl like the rest of the room.

"She is her name" Was all Dumbledore said and many couldn't help but raise a eyebrow in disbelief Harry included Hope ... really?

"Hard to believe-" The girl smiled apologetically at the room and Harry couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty, he didn't notice that every other man in the room was the same"-I am just here to explain the terms on behalf of my sisters and myself"

"Terms?" Moody barked at the same time Hermione piped up curiously "Sisters?"

"My sisters Destiny and Time of course-" The girl gave a laugh that sounded like bells, Harry could hear himself sighing, Hermione Granger frowned crossing her arms over her chest as she noticed a certain Weasley's drool.

"We know what is to come of you all, some of you ... some of get the happy ending you desire and deserve (Ginny shot a look at Harry who of course didn't see it) however i am afraid some of you don't, some of you die (gasps) in the war that you are all currently involved in.-"

Everyone was leaning forward desperate to know more.

"- That is why we, myself and my sisters have brought you here to give you all the chance at a happy ending, We are about to show you all your futures-" There were more noises of astonishment around the room.

"-you will be given a few days afterwards in here while the world has stopped-" that squeak that came from Hermione certainly wasn't alone as everyone took in the girl in front of them ... she was completely serious.

"- to decide if you want to tamper with that future. If you do you will be given necessary help in your war, if you don't you will leave this room and return to as you were before you came here, your memories erased and your course will continue as it was in time and destiny" Before anyone could ask questions there was a flash of light and she was gone.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened when Harry's eyes adjusted from the light, a door had appeared with a plaque that said 'Bedrooms and Bathrooms' and the walls had filled.

Around the group there were pictures and on the pinboard also pictures and notes hung, Harry swallowed a lump in his throat when his eye caught a picture that held three children waving at him.

Vaguely in the background he could hear someone question Dumbledore about the woman that had just disappeared.

"Harry?" Sirius voice broke Harry back to reality and he realised he must have moved as he was now standing in front of the picture with the three children that looked so like him.

"Harry?!" Sirius came to stand beside him and he knew when his godfather saw the picture that he was in a trance at as he heard his exclamation of surprise as well.

Swallowing the non existent lump in his throat Harry spoke his voice sounding rather hoarse "They look like me, don't they!" It wasn't a question and all Sirius could do was wrap his arm around his god-son in support.

Perhaps it had just hit them, sure Sirius felt relieved and overjoyed to know Harry survived this awful war and went on to have children and hopefully be happily married but Sirius suddenly realised how grave and ... lucky they were to be in this situation.

"They do Harry"

Ginny Weasley could not stop her curious eye from traveling to where Harry stood with his godfather, it seemed they were looking at a picture on the pinboard, walking over Ginny stopped dead half way there finally getting a good glimpse of the picture.

At once she knew they were her Harry's children and could only just hold in her squeal of delight as she noticed the little girls hair was red, just like her own.

"Harry?-" Hermione questioned also noticing Harry at the pinboard, it seemed that everyones attention had moved from Dumbledore to Harry as he stood stiff.

"I think-" Harry coughed as his voice seemed loud in the silent room "I think these children are ... are mine"

Everyone was around the pinboard eyes searching every picture for some sort of connection to them, it was only Mad-Eye Moody who took any notice of the two sheets of parchment that were also pinned to the board, both looked blank however Mad-Eye was no fool and he could see ink on the hidden side of the parchment.

Grabbing the parchment Moody could not stop his face betraying his astonishment at the content it held, Tonks who was rather tuned into her mentor caught his look and she asked wondering what had surprised her mentor.

"What have you got there Mad-Eye?" Some people (Molly) were still to busy cooing over photos on the board to pay attention but everyone else looked at the ex-auror waiting for his response.

"Dumbledore wanna have a look at this?" Mad-Eyes gruff voice called out handing over both pieces of parchment to the man.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he read the first parchments content however it was quickly dimmed while skimming over the second parchment. Even Molly's attention was now on the headmaster.

"It seems like Hope, Time and Destiny have left us some information on the future-" Everyone had leaned forward rather interested in the news "-on the future generation-" Molly's Weasley beaming face was not unexpected or the way several of the teenagers had paled "- and sadly people who have died-" It seemed the room would never stop gasping and catching their breaths.

"Well spit it out Dumbledore" Sirius barked his voice rather anxious, Molly Weasley pursed her lips but did not comment, she could not deny she was rather anxious to hear the news as well.

"James Sirius Potter-" Sirius beamed at Harry who looked rather pale, both were assuming these were Harry's children, Albus Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be moist blinking as he looked at the next name his heart warming "Albus S Potter-" Many frowned confused as to why the second boys middle name was not revealed but didn't think it was that important "- and Lily Amelia Potter are Harry Potter and -" Ginny and Molly both held their breaths "-Susan-" Molly sighed sadly but it did not change anything, Harry was still part of her family though unlike her mother Ginny did not take the news well as her face dropped and tears were threatening to spill that she would not be marrying her Harry Potter.

"-Potter nee Bones" Harry blushed lightly thinking of the rather kind hufflepuff, Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at his godson who seemed to go rather pink and Remus smiled thinking of the polite girl from when he was teaching. Hermione patted Ginny's arm hoping to give her some sort of comfort but Hermione couldn't help but think it was for the best, Susan was a lovely girl and although she had been helping Ginny get Harry's attention Hermione couldn't help but think that Ginny was still not over her 'Hero's Crush' on Harry.

The rest of the room gave Harry smiles or some teasing remarks (the twins), Harry was in slight shock, he survived the war ... it wasn't that Harry was ready to charge into battle expecting to not come out of it alive but he hadn't thought any further in his life than defeating voldemort but here ... this was his future this was what he was fighting for.

Dumbledore cleared his throat gathering the rooms attention once again " Rose Minerva Weasley -" The Weasleys smiled all wondering whose child this would be after all there was quite a few of them while Minerva McGonagall accepted the handkerchief that had floated over (later she would figure out where it had came from) "-Septimus George Weasley-" George Weasley grinned and Tonks and Kingsley exchanged a silent bet, 1 sickle it was Fred's children for Tonks and 1 sickle it was George's kids from Kingsley "- and twins -" Both Aurors grinned at each other while the Weasley twins beamed ready to hear the next set of Weasley twins, Molly prayed for the mother of these twins " Darcy Jean Weasley-" Jean looked started at her name but shrugged it off although she eyed her daughter as her eyes lit with hope " and Gideon Fred Weasley-" Molly smiled slightly at the name of her brother, Arthur putting a comforting hand around her while the two aurors (Kingsley and Tonks) frowned at each other and Fred simply beamed " are the children of Fred Weasley-" Tonks grinned accepting the money from a cursing Kingsley and the Weasley twins gave a whoop although Fred seemed rather pale in shock like Harry had been " and Hermione Weasley nee Granger"

...

People simply stared at the headmaster ready to laugh at the prank but he was deadly serious as his eyes twinkled at them all, Rons exclamation of "WHAT!" was drowned out as people began talking.

Molly and Jean both let out happy joyful sounds at the prospect of grandchildren while Richard eyed Fred Weasley and Arthur chuckled at the sight in front of him.

Fred stood still as his brothers clapped him on the back (except Ron who looked rather shocked himself) and George gave a booming laugh knowing that his twin had a slight crush on the bookworm if he admitted or not though was another story. Hermione also felt her feet were stuck to the ground as Ginny bounced up and down beside her exclaiming that they were sisters, Harry who stood next to her gave her an encouraging smile and Hermione was sure her cheeks were red.

A/N - I am sorry i could not change this next couple! Even if its supposed to be non-canon pairings!

"Ted-" Tonks jumped at the sound of her fathers name " -Remus-" Remus looked to be holding his breath while Sirius grinned knowing exactly who the parents were just from the the child's first and middle name "-Lupin-" Tonks seemed to be the one holding her breath now waiting for the news on the mother, the only reason Remus was still standing was because of Sirius's hand on his shoulder "son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks-" Tonks was known for hating her first name but she could not come to be angry as she let out a gleeful giggle giving a told-you-so look to her future husband. Sirius's bark like laugh filled the room as Remus blushed and Tonks wiggled her finger at him from across the room.

Mad-Eye hid his grin and rolled his eyes at Tonks (whose hair was rapidly creating a rainbow of colours) perhaps now Tonks would focus on her work more ... who was he kidding, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Ted Lupin is a Metamorphmagus nothing more nothing less" Remus seemed to gain quite a bit of colour as Dumbledore read that sentence and he could finally feel his legs again. Sirius whacked him on the back of his head anyway guessing his thoughts.

"We would have loved him anyway" Sirius whispered to him.

"Next we have Fabian-" Molly was simply beaming at all her children how thoughtful names her grandchildren would have "-Percy-" The Weasleys all stiffened at this name "-Weasley-" (Fred whispered to George 'Surprised its not Weatherby') "- and Angelina-" the twins along with the rest of the teenagers currently attending Hogwarts exchanged looks wondering if this was just coincidence or something more..."-Molly-" Molly Weasley looked rather startled and pleased and the Weasleys all seemed to brighten Percy must have made up with the family even if they weren't his children "-Weasley children of George Weasley-" George stiffened while Fred snickered understanding how bizarre he was feeling " and Verity Weasley" George didn't hear his future wifey (dear merlin!) last name as he was too busy huffing, trust him not to have met his match yet.

"-Verity worked as an employee at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes that was where she met George"

George and Fred high fived and started jumping around fist-pumping the air in victory, they wouldn't have looked out of place at a Quidditch match Hermione thought amused watching as the two celebrated, some like Hermione's parents were confused what was Weasleys ... something something? those unfortunate to have been pranked by the twins product groaned but could not help but laugh at the same time ... strange combination. Molly Weasley knew that in this room she would not stopped being surprised.

Calming down Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly once more as he read " Victorie-" Fred and George sent large dramatic winks to Bill, that name sounded very french "-Billie-" The twins snickered slightly while Bill kept his cool facade "-Weasley-" Molly seemed to be near tears at the amount of grandchildren she seemed to have while Jean and Richard wondered how many Weasleys there were "daughter of Bill-" (Fred and George both coughed 'No surprise') "-and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour" Molly and Ginny both frowned at that name but didn't say anything, Bill frowned as well but not for the same reasons.

He after growing up in a large family always wanted to have a similar one ... Bill shook his head even though he felt something was up.

"Those are the names given on this list, however the other list-" Ron and Ginny frowned both hoping to have read about their children!Dumbledores twinkled diminished as he read the fate of most people in this very room "has who died and what happened"

The good mood in the room vanished as people fidgeted slightly and Molly Weasley plopped ungracefully onto a couch near her not caring as she silently prayed for her family. Everyone seemed to scatter to sit down afraid of the news and the haunted look that had passed over Dumbledore as he read the second parchment.

"Jean and Richard Granger-" both looked up not expecting to hear about them, Hermione flinched closing her eyes tightly already fearing the worst "both were obliviated-" Hermione choked on her sob as she tightened her grip on both her parents, said parents looked confused and Arthur Weasley gently told them of the memory wiping spell "-by Hermione Granger-" all eyes flew to Hermione as her eyes flew open "-for safety reasons-" Jean and Richard closed their eyes similar to how their daughter had and both took several deep breaths, they were supposed to protect her not the other way about "- sometime in mid July 1997 -" Jean pulled her daughter towards her so she was practically sitting in her lap, her baby had been 17 when she had to step in and make that difficult decision "- however it is not known what happened as the spell Hermione projected was so powerful-" Hermione blushed as several people gave her impressed looks "that even she could not find them" Hermione could not hold herself together any longer and she sobbed her thin arms wrapping around her mothers frame, it was all her fault!

Richard Granger still feeling numb wrapped his arms around both his girls, it wasn't sinking in, hearing about your deaths it was rather ... strange, but then Richard knew he had signed on for strange when Hermione begged to go to Hogwarts perhaps that was why... he had mentally prepared himself years ago for magical situations, though he had never imagined this.

Molly Weasley gently moved across the room and laid a hand on Jean Grangers shoulder getting the other mothers attention "Just know that no matter if Hermione had married into the family-" Hermione who was calming down felt the blood rush to her cheeks slightly at the reminder "- or not, she will always have us" The rest of the Weasleys as one nodded along with Harry, Sirius and Remus.

Jean felt her hot tears sliding down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to express her gratitude to Molly Weasley but how could she put into words how much those words meant to her? Reassured her? But she didn't need to explain as Molly understood and with Hermione still hugging her mother Molly hugged Jean, Hermione in the middle, normally the awkward sight would have got a few chuckles but no one had the heart to laugh as Molly returned to her seat grasping her husbands hand tightly.

Dumbledore did not know how to continue and upset more people but he knew he must continue and after catching everyone's attention he read "Remus and Nymphadora Lupin-" The room was tense all could be heard was Hermione's occasional hiccups but Tonks could not help her gleeful grin "- married and had their son between 1997 and 1998-" Tonks and Sirius high-fived with Remus still sitting between them and somehow getting slapped by both in the process. It seemed to break the tension for some as they laughed and sniggered at the red hair Tonks and amused Remus.

"-during the battle of-" Dumbledore paused "-Hogwarts-" Minerva and Dumbledore exchanged a solemn look as the teenagers as one gasped, they had always thought of Hogwarts as a safe place ... their safe place, "-Nymphadora Lupin was struck by the Killing curse-" Sirius dropped his head into his hands while Remus took his future wife into his arms, Mad-Eye bowed his head and Kingsley felt his heart drop for his partner(work partner).

"-by Bellatrix Lestrange" Sirius jumped up and started pacing curses flying fast from his mouth, the children were all shocked most had not even heard half of these curses and for once Molly Weasley did not scold him as she leaned into her husband mourning the clumsy witch they had all come to care for.

Harry coaxed his godfather back into a sitting position as Remus kissed the top of Nymphadora's head. Tonks eyes flew up to him and she bit her lip ... to hell with it! Grabbing Remus's face she smacked their lips together, she had just heard her death date! If she was limited to the time spent with him she wasn't going to wait around.

The Weasley twins were cat-calling along with Sirius while Hermione and Ginny could not stop the 'aww' noise at the sight of the pair. Molly looked pointedly away although she could not stop her lips from quirking into a small smile.

As they broke away Remus's scarlet face was evident as Sirius clapped him on the back but that didn't stop him from leaning in to peck Dora's lips once more.

"Alright break it up you two" Moody grunted.

"Alastor Moody died in July 1997 by Voldemort" Several people flinched as the happy room became silent once more, Moody raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore to continue, he wasn't the weeping type and beside ... he died long ago, he should have died fighting in the first war with his comrades, but he was glad that he still had time to knock some sense into this generation before he goes. Minerva clutched both of her hands together in mourning for her old friend.

"Severus Snape died at the battle of Hogwarts in 1998 by Nagini Voldemort's-"flinch"snake" Dumbledore sighed taking his glasses off his crooked nose to reposition them on again, Sirius and Harry although both hated the man they could grudgingly accept he was on their side at this news. The teenagers didn't know how many times they had wished Snape dead after a horrible day in potions but none of them imagined ... feeling sorry for the man.

"William Weasley-" The Weasleys froze as one "- married Fleur Delacour in 1997 and fell-"Molly cried out launching herself at her older son "-at the battle of Hogwarts-" It was hard to see Bill Weasley's reaction to his death as he was surrounded by his family all trying to cling to him, the first son, the big brother "-by Augustus Rookwood"

Molly Weasley snarled "I'll kill him" Everyone in the room looked rather shocked at the mother Weasley apart from the rest of the Weasleys who looked ready to kill themselves. Harry who had been rather quiet Sirius noticed dropped his head to his hands, Sirius grasped his hands in an attempt to see his godsons face.

Harry lifted his face and spoke to the Weasleys crowded around the opposite couch "I am so sorry Bill"

Bill Weasley barely heard Harry over the crying of his mother and sister though he did hear it "Its not your fault Harry, I was prepared to die when i signed up for this" Harry didn't look convinced.

"Harry-" Hermione spoke softly coming down to kneel at her best friends side "Its not your fault! Its its ... V-Voldemorts-" Harry gave a smile and nobody in the room flinched, they weren't scared anymore.

Ron broke away from the Weasleys his face rather red "Mate you asked us-" indicating to Hermione and himself "at the end of first year if we wanted to back out remember-" Harry nodded remembering just before entering fluffy's room, Jean Granger felt faint ... Hermione knew she would be participating in a war at eleven! "- and we are not backing out"

"Never" Hermione agreed ignoring her mothers pained moan.

Dumbledore cleared his throat his eyes dark as he surveyed the room, the Weasleys were still huddled around Bill all of them crying in some form, Mr and Mrs Granger holding onto each other in a similar manner to Tonks and Lupin across the room, Minerva was blowing her nose, Moody seemed rather down as well as his fingers were clutching the arm of his chair that Dumbledore was sure would leave marks, Kingsley didn't look better his arm twitching towards his wand, Hermione still was kneeling at Harry's side with Sirius.

No one wanted to continue, to hear who else had died.

The Weasley's weren't separating as people returned to their seats, Molly moved slightly so instead of being in her son's lap she was sitting beside him her arm still hugging him close, Arthur at Bill's other side with Ginny and Ron sitting in front of their father and mother on the floor Charlie sat on the floor between sobbing Ginny and a red faced Ron holding Bill's hand unashamedly tears pouring from his eyes. The Twins sat together in front of them, they were close enough to the Grangers couch for Jean Granger to reach out and put a consoling hand on one of the twins shoulder (Fred) how else did you comfort them? She didn't know.

Molly Weasley had reassured Jean so much with her words but what could she say?

Fred looked up at the act and couldn't even manage a smile so unlike the Weasley Twins Hermione thought sadly, they looked ... human in a strange way. She was so used to seeing them laugh and pull pranks but it showed they really did get hurt like others, Hermione had never imagined a sad Weasley Twin and she didn't like it.

"Percy Weasley-" Molly just shook her head no, fate couldn't be so cruel as to take two of her boys away "reunited with his family at the battle of Hogwarts-" The Weasleys all sighed in relief though the siblings wouldn't admit to missing their brother they were glad he would be home soon "- and sadly fell at the battle of Hogwarts-" That relief was shattering "-by Augustus Rookwood" Molly Weasley was not a woman to be messed with right now and everyone nearly pitied Augustus Rookwood for messing with the wrong family.

The Weasleys didn't speak they wouldn't only be losing Bill Weasley, the cool older brother, the would also be losing Percy Weasley, the 'nerd' brother as he had been called. Charlie Weasley couldn't stop the tears he could remember being so young and entering the hospital room and getting a chance to sit down and hold his little brother his first little brother, who he swore to protect just like the rest.

No one was speaking, from Harry's guilty as hell look to Ginny Weasley's sobbing frame.

"Sirius Black-" Harry forgot how to breath "- fell through the veil to his death-" Harry didn't know what this 'Veil' was but that didn't matter, all he knew was that his godfather, his only living family died in the war most likely because of him " in 1996"

Harry could be heard murmuring "no,no,no,no" Sirius tried not to feel guilty for leaving Harry and Remus but he would be reunited with James his brother in all but blood.

"Harry" ... "Harry!" ... "HARRY" Sirius desperate attempts did not seem to be working as the boy rocked back and forth.

"He's gone" whispered a shock Remus to Tonks, said girl looked rather pale herself her hair a dull brown colour "No he's still here Remus we could save him" Tonks tried reassuring them both.

"But at what cost?" Tonks really didn't have a answer to that.

"Finally-" Albus red and everyone could not help but let out a breath "-Albus Dumbledore-" Everyone froze, no one had thought that ... Dumbledore would ever die, it sounded childish but true "died in 1997-" Dumbledore looked at the rest of the sentence and frowned he knew he must have had a plan, he knew he was going to die Dumbledore assumed so he didn't say who killed him.

"Does it say how or who killed you?" Harry spoke up and Dumbledore finally met his eyes and shook his head, Moody frowned but didn't say anything.

"Its also got a few bits of information about everyone else in the room" Dumbledore spoke up and several people leaned forward interested.

"After William Weasley died-" The Weasleys flinched "-his widowed wife Fleur-" Molly Weasley frowned she had totally forgot about her, the poor dear "-found out she was pregnant-" Molly let out a small squeal her first grandbaby "- and Victorie Billie Weasley was born-" Bill along with his parents smiled "-Fleur a few years later went on to remarry-" Bill tried to keep his smile, he really did, he should be glad Fleur moved on "- and Victorie now had two half siblings Dominique and Louis-"

The tension in the room was lifting and suddenly a picture floated down... from somewhere, about A4 size and Bill presumed this was his daughter, Molly shoved her son's hand out of the way and grabbed the picture. There were chuckles around the room as the picture eventually left Mollys hand and was passed around the room.

Victorie Billie Weasley was beautiful, at the bottom of the picture was the number twenty so Bill assumed that was her age, with her mothers blonde hair and eyes she was beautiful however Molly could see her son shining through with the pale complexion and face.

"- she later married Ted Lupin" There were laughs and statements of 'We're family' around the room.

"Hermione Weasley nee Granger-" Hermione blushed at the reminder while Fred Weasley (who seemed to be recovering with his family from the deaths of his siblings) threw her a dramatic wink "-was tortured-" The happiness that had finally entered the room disappeared and Jean felt her hand fly to her mouth so she wouldn't throw up "-by Bellatrix Lestrange-" There were growls around the room, Bellatrix Lestrange was working her way up their hit list "- and unfortunately left her a permanent scar on her forearm spelling out 'Mudblood'-" The outrage noise from Fred wasn't alone as people cursed.

"-at first it seemed Hermione wouldn't be able to have children from the torture-" Jean gripped her daughter closer as Hermione looked startled, she hadn't planned far ahead after the war but she always just assumed if she survived the war she would have children and now to know that she nearly wouldn't have been able too was a shock.

"After taking potins for several years Hermione finally fell pregnant with Rose Weasley, then Septimus Weasley and then finally the twins Darcy and Gideon"

As if on cue another picture(A4 size) floated down from the ceiling and was grabbed by Molly Weasley with Jean walking over rather fast to have a look. Everyone laughed slightly at the two excited mothers.

The picture was of the whole Granger-Weasley clan in a living room of sorts, Hermione waved to them from where was sitting, while Victorie Weasleys picture had been a still picture this one was obviously magical.

Fred Weasley was scooping up a boy onto his back and running around the room, everyone guessed the boy was Septimus, the boy was laughing and no one could doubt he was Hermione Grangers child, with brown curly hair and big brown eyes. The next thing people spotted was two children sitting on the floor, the twins, both looked about five, they were sitting twinkles in their eyes as they looked over their toy cauldron.

Molly Weasley knew immediately that there was no doubting the twins were Weasleys, like Septimus who was Hermione's double both twins had inherited Fred's features, with ginger hair and blue eyes.

Hermione sat on the couch reading to a girl beside her who was leaning against her as she read, while the twins were so like Fred and Septimus like Hermione, Rose (everyone guessed) seemed to be a mixture of both, her ginger hair rather thick and big brown eyes identical to her mothers.

The picture everyone crowded around suddenly turned grey and Jean had only opened her mouth to ask how but as quick as it happened the living room was back in view with the five year old twins covered in ash high-fiving. Fred and George both whooped in joy and even Molly could not hide her amusement at her grandchildren that were so like their father and uncle.

The only person who seemed not to be enjoying the picture was Ron.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> Started this awhile ago. Not sure if I will finish it but i thought i might as well post this.


End file.
